


Good Vibrations

by KermitSpice



Category: Jimmy Neutron - Fandom
Genre: Flaky Pastry, Other, Romance, True Love, food warning, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitSpice/pseuds/KermitSpice
Summary: Carl Wheezer loves croissants. There’s only one way to savour them forever.[DISCONTINUED]





	Good Vibrations

Carl Wheezer was but a young boy when he'd first experienced true love. The crunch of a flaky exterior, the swanky butter coating, and yeasty dough. A croissant. 

He never could have imagined how deep his love would go. It was on that day - the day he first saw a croissant - that Carl learnt, when he fell in love, he fell hard and fast. He'd experienced the true beauty of the croissant's crescent shape, the intricate grooves of the pastry's exterior. Carl had never loved anything so much in his life. 

But that was years ago. It had been long since Carl Wheezer had experienced the sweet, hot, warm embrace of a moist and buttery croissant. 

Carl tried to ignore his cravings. His croissant was gone now. He'd devoured every last crumb. There would never be another like it. He isolated himself from the croissant world, refusing to let his heart be broken once again. Carl was a vulnerable boy, he knew that. Meeting another croissant would destroy him, he knew it could never last.

It was on one fateful Thursday that Carl Wheezer's life could turned upside down, for the second time. It started off seemingly average, but that's when Carl saw Professor Calamitous walk in, with a croissant. 

Carl's heart ached. He knew it was a croissant. It couldn't possibly be a bread roll, or any other French pastry. He would recognise that curve anywhere. The crescent curve of a swanky croissant. 

At the very sight of it, Carl's croissant got hard. 

That day, he barely paid attention in class. "Any questions?" Professor Calamitous asked the students. 

Carl's mind was going wild. He couldn't leave this room without the croissant. It was all he'd ever wanted. "Umm, yes. Are you going to finish that croissant?" He asked his professor timidly. 

"Knock yourself out." Professor Calamitous said. He tossed Carl the pastry. Carl felt his pants tighten instantly. 

The startling noise of the school bell rang out throughout the classroom, and the lesson was dismissed. Carl rushed out of the classroom as soon as possibly, not even thinking about the worksheet he'd just left behind. 

Carl Wheezer ran home that day, eager to have a moment alone with his croissant. He knew that if he devoured the pastry instantly, it'd be gone forever. But Carl knew another way to show the croissant his love... 

He stared at the croissant, while temptation and anticipation took over his body. Carl couldn't bare to be without the pastry another second.

~Good Vibrations~

**Author's Note:**

> \- she was fearless, crazier than him, and god hug anyone who dared finish his crossaint  
> \- i can feel the vibrations in my crossaint  
> \- quality cream  
> \- are you gonna finish that, croissant  
> \- "i'm moister than an oyster"  
> \- he'd filled the croissant with his own quality cream


End file.
